Destiny Means Forever
by ChrisAngelo
Summary: 10 years after she surrendered her powers, Kimberly Hart returns to Angel Grove to take care of some unfinished business as well as dealing with the unshakable ache in her chest. An old but new enemy returns to the now peaceful city just as she visits an old friend. Who will she call? Can she escape this enemy in order to find a new power? A legendary team of Rangers returns to s


_Story:_ **Destiny Means Forever**

_Chapter 01 –_ **Blast From The Past**

_Author:_ **ChrisAngelo**

_Rated:_ **M**

_Couple:_ **Tomberly**

_Summary:_ **10 years after she surrendered her powers, Kimberly Hart returns to Angel Grove to take care of some unfinished business as well as dealing with the unshakable ache in her chest. An old but new enemy returns to the now peaceful city just as she visits an old friend. Who will she call? Can she escape this enemy in order to find a new power? A legendary team of Rangers return to save the city, save their friends and save the world.**

A/N: **I haven't written a "fanfiction" in a very long time. I'm not sure how active the Power Rangers community is on here but a follower of my work from a long time ago asked where my stories were so I decided to take another look at this idea. I have no idea who this legendary team apart from Kimberly will be so if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments!**

**Also I do not have a beta so I am looking for one. Thanks! ~C**

She could feel it in her bones, in the depths of her heart. As much as she tried to ignore it, something just didn't feel right and she couldn't continue to go through her life with sleepless nights and this aching feeling burning in her chest. It was hard to believe that 10 years ago she gave up her power rangers, passing them onto Kat. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't think about that time as it was one of if not the best times of her life. So much had happened since then, so much which made her question everything she was feeling.

In 2001 she lost her very best friend Trini after a small attack on Angel Grove, which the Time Force rangers weren't able to stop. It was never known why the city as attacked other than the obvious of having no active ranger team there at the time. The funeral had brought so many of them together but even though they say time heals all wounds it wasn't the case for some. Yet she found herself here once again, standing in front of the grave she vowed to visit once a year. She knew this ache inside of her wasn't because she mourned and missed Trini, it was something much more present. She couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen, something that could have been worse than everything she had experienced.

After leaving the Power Rangers, Kimberly went on and made it all the way to the Olympics in her event taking the gold. It was an achievement of a lifetime and made the sacrifices that she made to achieve it not so much seem like sacrifices but steps towards her ultimate dream. Even if she was at the height of her career, after obtaining the gold she retired from Gymnastics to finish her studies. She opened up her own training facilities in San Francisco taking her once again close to home but still far enough to keep herself distant from the pain that was left there. She kept in contact with most of the rangers except a very select few. She knew she shouldn't have complained about life, she was living and she achieved more than the average person even hopes for but the emptiness in her heart from things long gone never seemed to be filled or at least disappear.

"It's been almost nine months, hasn't it Trini?" Kimberly knelt down, her navy designer jeans resting against the grass as she carefully wiped off any grass clippings or dirt from around the grave. She brought a bouquet of yellow flowers like she always had. "I know that you're watching over all of us and seeing how our lives are turning out. Billy finally came out…it took him long enough didn't it?" She smiled to herself knowing how hard it had been for him and the times when he confided to both her and Trini. "Jason made it all the way to detective and finally popped the question to Kat. They're so happy together. In a lot of ways it reminds me of how I used to be with Tommy." She felt how wide her smile was, a painful feeling in her lips as she forced her smile back down. "I know that I can talk to you anytime, I don't need to come see you but here I feel closest to you. I think back to when we first met…we were so young and even though I talked to just about everyone you were the first real friend I ever had. You never can replace that. When you find your best friend it's almost like your first love – even if you drift apart or they aren't with you anymore you just can't seem to let them go." It seemed like a pattern for Kim, coming here and letting her emotions get the better of her especially in front of Trini's grave. She put on a smile and made sure everyone thought she was doing alright – even managing to convince Jason who was as close to her almost like an older brother. But Tommy had been her biggest regret, next to leaving the Power Rangers. Teenage love when combined with jealousy can be a deadly combination and for her it almost had been.

She pressed her fingers to her mouth and then placed her hand back on the grave. "I love you Tri. If you can, watch over us all especially now…I just feel…" It was that feeling again. She could feel it in her blood it was the same feeling that she used to have when she was a ranger and there was about to be an attack. She felt her guard go up but it was much too late.

The wind rose, a crackle of lightning coming down from the sky as dark clouds formed all over Angel Grove. Kimberly quickly stood, her hair blowing back as she cautiously looked around her. She couldn't see anything or hear any footsteps but she knew something was there. "Whose there?! Come out already!" She yelled, stepping away from Trini's grave then to try to get a better look around some trees. There was a rush of energy that she felt in her direction and before she could react her entire body was enveloped in the blast, sending her flying back into a tree. Every bit of her body ached as she screamed out, the side of her face bleeding from the burn of energy and the collision of skin against bark. She opened her eyes and could barely make out who was there. It was almost like they were intangible or were only visible because they fired the energy at her. She knew she wouldn't survive, she had no powers and even years of training in gymnastics did not prepare her for something like this. She had to get out. As she climbed to her feet, her hands against the rough bark she could hear the same noise giving her a sign that another blast was coming. She dove to the ground rolling and ran behind a tree. "I can't…I have to get…" Her head ached, the wind picking up even more.

She ran out of the cemetery, climbing into her Grand Cherokee only leaving sounds of squealing tires as she pressed on the gas. Tears ran down her face, the energy draining from her. She picked up her phone as she sped down the street, running a red light but making sure to keep focused on the road. She could have called any of them, but there was only one she knew she had to. "Pick up…come on pick up!" The urgency of her voice was desperate. When she heard the voice she quickly pulled turned a corner, pulling over on the side of the road slamming her breaks. "Something happened. I…I need your help."


End file.
